Suki Yuki CrystalChan!
by CrystalAvenger
Summary: Crystal is a sugoi school girl on a magical quest, to find the chaos emeralds!
1. Chapter 1

AN: i hope u guys like my 1st ever fanfic! Pls give good reviews :3

-Author-Chan

Jonothan, Joseph, Jotaro and Josuke are all walking together (reading is 4 nerds) (Also probably some other guys i fotgot his names tho, whoops! Lol xd) when they get tired and stop for a while.

Meanwhile, Crystal(My Oc! PLS DONT STEAL :()is running and trips right in front of them, but her boobs are big enuf to kep her fom falling face first!

Jonthan helps her up "Hey do you needa hand." "No, I've already got 2 but some help would be appreciated." And she smiled.

Everyone laughed at her witty joke and Jonathan helped here up. And she turned around to faceall of them.

"Hi, I'm Crystal!" she said while blushing furiously. Ereyvone stared in awe at her beauty.

She was so pretty. "It's nice to meet you."

Everyone there got a crushed on her. They wanted her to kiss so much.

"Wow Crystal, u r very pretty like psta yes." Siad the Salad man who owned a pizza shop.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice niiice compliment." said Joseph.

Crystal blushed some more. "Oh well thanks." She was kind ofshy.

Her voice was so soothing

Josuke stepped out "Crystal,would you go out with me."

Everyone awaited her response, except Jotaro who was salty because we wanted to ask her to prom and so he just hoped she would turn him down.

Suddenly shouting could be heard in the distance and ereyvone stood guard and put Crystal behind them to protect her. Two menasing figures appeared in front of the crowd. Everyone was quiet.

Crystal broke through, "Guys, don't worry! Meet my friends! This is Yugi and Ash!" She said gesturing to the two boys, who looked scrawny compared to their overly muscular counterparts.

Yugi glared at Ash "I told you we would take too long if we stopped fo DUEL."

"Sorry!" Ash said with a nervous smile as a giant sweatdrop appeared on his head.

Yugi looked up and away from the nervously chuckling Ash. "Who are they?"

Crystal looked behind herself "Oh… they are jus some new friends." she saidwhile blushing. All the JoeJoes (oh and somother guys!) looked away and blushed to. Except Jotaro who wasstill salty and was too busy putting on a serious face to hide his embarassment.

Yugi stared coldly at them all. Yugi and Ash also had crushes on Crystal, Ash was just more vocal about it being the outgoing person he was. Yugi was a lot more rserved, but one thing remained, Nothing would take Crystal away from him.

"Well anyways, we have to get going remember." Yugi stated monotone.

"Whaaaa already! But these guys seem so cool and IM starving." Ash laughed out.

Everyone fell over at that unexpected comment and Yugi smacked him with a paper fan.

Crystal suddenly got up "Do you guys hear that?"

From the distance There was a faint hum.

"I beleive it…" Said Jonothan.

"Naruto" Whispered Yugi, Ash and Crystal in unision.

"Naruto?!" said the JoJos and Company.

"He's on his way, get ready to fight on site!" Yelled Crystal. She was always ready for a battle.

"Naruto And who else?." Asked Joseph, king of dreams (lalw tahts funny but the movie was bad)

"Sasuke." Yugi listed off.

"He sounds really cool and edgy." remarked Josuke because names.

"And Sakura."

"She sounds beautiful," said Jotaro who was still salt crab.

Suddenly they all heard a chilling sound, and they all received a grim reinder that day.

"Kowagaruna Naruto"

The sound kept getting louda and louder. Until Naruto nd two other's appeared.

"Naruto" sneered Yugi

"Oh hello nerds." Laughed Naruto

Naruto's and Crystal's gang were rivals in searching for the highly sought after "Chaos Emeralds"

Ash twisted his hat backwards and pointed his finer at Naruto "PIKACHU GO"

Pikachu burst out of it's Pokeball and went charging "PIKKKAAAA!"

But instead of totally crushing Naruto to ded, it went right through him "Pika?"

"It… It's a hologram…" Yugi stuttered

"N..N..NANI?!" Everyone exclaimed!

Suddenly a loud cackling could be heard, arising from the trees was... shadow the hedgehog!

"SHADOW! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Crystal shouted. "Aren't you suppose to be guarding…"

Shadow chuckled"You mean the chaos Emeralds?" he laughed again "you thought it was Naruto stopping you but it WAS I, SHADIO THE HEDGEHOG! I have been using Naruto to lead you here! And now I can finally do away with you meddling kids"

Joseph looked around, the situation had triggeredhis anxiety attacks. He remembered his days in the KND and the term "meddling kids" he was powerlesss and scared.

Shadio began to lunge at them when suddenly…

"CORY SENPAI!" Shouted Crystal as A super saiyan flashed through the sky

"You killed Ronald, the buger king and even Wendy."a tearfell down from Cory's eye "YOU WON'T TAKE OVER KFC THOUGH, NOT WHILE IM HERE"

Suddenly Cory nodded at Crystal and she nodded back.

"SUPER CRYSTAL MEGA POWER SPARKO" and a huge beam of light shot down Edgy Shadio.

"Gah!" yelled Shadio! "This won't be the last you see of me" and he disspeared.

Ash and Crystal looked hopefully at Cory. "Are you coming back this time?"

He shook his head "I have to get back to the host club, Im sorry" and he disspaeared to.

Yugi shook his head "I never trusted that guy."

The Jojos were all sad to see Crystal lvaee, even Jotaro who wasnt salty anymore, so they gave her a magic cellphone for callig them and more magic powers.

But before they left, Ash convinced everyone togo to a resturant together. And they talked about how to keep their hair spikey, even Yugi joinedin. But crystal was overall quiet in the discussion.

Meanwhile

Shadio teleports to a room where Len Kagamine, Jake paul and Zac Efron sit.

"Did I do ok, general." Shadio gaspsout before fainting

"You did fine." Len remarks while petting his Toy roadroller

"Len, could you trasport Edgelord somewhere else?"

"Of course general" Len responds and Shadio dissapears after Len pushes a button on his roadroller.

"You may go."

Len bow and leaves the room as Zac Efron gets up and stares out the large window in his tower.

"I have to go check on my city, England." mutters jake paul as he sells his merch and leaves as well

"Of course."

Zac Efron stands there alone, in quiet for a while.

Suddenly he smirks as he surveys the ground below while clutching his death note

"Just according to keikaku."

(TRANSLATOR'S NOTE: Keikaku means plan)

TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Preps quit flaming! This story isgr8! Thiz fo my fans in the anime clubb!)

LAST TIME: Crystal and the gang had defeated the evil Shadio! Why wasn't he guarding the chaos emeralds?! Where is the real Naruto?! What's going on?!

Crystal an Ash and also Yugi were walking downtown. On they're way they passed by a bunch of shops

"Alright, so according to this map," started Crystal "we are in Burgundy City?"

"Are there any gyms arouunndd?" Ash whined.

"I haven't had a battle i ver"

Yugi smackoed Ash with a paper fan "BAKA! You know we are here for the chaos emeralds! No time for battling! Gosh you really are n t"

"Oh come on now Yugi. Don't be so harsh!" Sails crystal as she looked intensely at the map

Yugi blushed and looked down "Yeah fine. My apologies Ash."

"Ok so theres a boarding school and a shopping center-thing and like um a cafe I think?"

"A cafe?!" Yugi and Ash asked out loud.

"Yup! Said crystal "it looks so cute! XD!"

"Well crystal…" stuttered Yugi "how about you and I um.. go to the cafe together? To discuss our plan to find Naruto and all, make sure the chaos emeralds are safe!"

"Well, what about Ash ca-" started crystal

"Oh you go, I can handle finding a chaos emerald!"

Proclaimed Ash!

"PIK "

"Well then! Let's go!"

Crystal grabbed Yugi by the hand and they Ran to the hotel.

"What do I do now…" Ash wondered.

He saw a forest up ahead and what looked like a…

"mEWTWO?!" Ash loudly exclaimed as he and Pikachu followed the rare Pokémon

Yugi and Crystal had sat down

"This place is so kawaii! Nya!"

Said crystal as she flipped through the menu

Yugi just stared at her. She was too perfect

Crystal suddenly looked back at him "is something wrong?"

He quickly turned away "oh no um-"

Suddenly their server walked up.

"Hi welcome to Chilis. My name is Shiloh. I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?"

"Um, I'll have a toblerone malt?"

Asked crystal

"Were out" responded Shiloh

"Oh. Then I'll have bubble tea"

Said Crystal

"Same here"

Said Yugi. Slightly flustered.

"Ok sure. Welcome to chilis. I'll be right back"

Said Shiloh as he walked away.

"The lederhosen uniforms really freak me out.." muttered Yugi

Ash had followed the rare Pokémon

To the forest when suddenly it dissapeared!

"PIKA?!"

"Yeah, What's going on here!"

Suddenly a figure appeared

"Fallen for the holograms again? You all must be weak! Then again you don't have Crystal or Yugi to defend you!"

It was Len Kagamine!

"Oh shut up! I don't need Yugi!" Ash yelled out

"PIKACHU! BLAST THIS BOI!"

Pikachu attempted to LURCH at Len but was shot down by a net

"PIKACHU!" Screamed ash

"Oh cmon Ash. You should know I'm much stronger than that stupid Shadio!" Len proclaimed as he captured Ash in A net and loaded him onto a hot air balloon.

"Here's your drinks," said Shiloh as he sat down the bubble tea on the table.

"Ready to order?"

"C O OKIE S! XD"

Yelled Crystal

"I'll just have a sandwich…"

Yugi stuttered out

"Ok whatever."

Shiloh slithered back into the kitchen

"Hey crystal can we go outside…"

Asked Yugi

"Nya! Sure Yugi-Kun!"

Responded Crystal

When Ash woke up he was in spooky room lit by a spooky light. He could make out about three other people!

"Oh no! We have to go um, be ninjas. But we are trapped! We need to find the chaos emeralds!"

Said a voice

"Naruto?!" Yelled Ash

"If you guys are here… then no one is watching the chaos emeralds…" Said Sasuke

"Y u p" said Sakura who also exists

"We will have to work together for the first and last time!"

Suddenly they heard scream

"Crystal, I'm having a great time. I'm glad you decided to join me,"

Yugi leaned close to Crystal

They were almost touching

-TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
